


Connor

by To_be_a_Moment



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Imagery, Demons, Hinted Demonic Possession, Insinuated Relationship, M/M, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_be_a_Moment/pseuds/To_be_a_Moment
Summary: “Barely on time, as usual huh, Lucas” drawled Conner from above me, perched on the top of the railing, hair dark against the pale sky. He sat still enough to rival the statues that stood all around the front entrance, yet still out of place in the peaceful setting.  The stone angels had silent, etched features, dutiful and protective. Conner had a better set face, like a statue, but mischievous and perceiving.Like he knew every secret, flaw, and mistake I had ever made.





	Connor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. so this is the first thing I have ever posted on here, and before this moment I had it hidden on my computer with the hopes that it might never see the light of day. With a bit of editing, I decided that maybe it would be interesting to see what others thought of it. I doubt anyone will read this, but if you are, know I fully support gay relationships (if I didn't, my characters would be straight) and the dark setting is purely for creative reasons.

The white clock nailed against the beige classroom wall, held my intent gaze through the last few minutes of philanthropy club. Four forty-four it read, and if I could manage to be out of that classroom the second it ticked to four forty-five, I just might get to the church to meet my friend by five o'clock, if not earlier.  
The word “Dismissed!” was finally called to the tightly packed room full of stiff shouldered and bleary eyed club members. As always, I stood, swung my ratty old backpack over one shoulder, and began to join my fellow club members in chaotically filling out the door.  
  
“Lucas!” Called Mr. Wallis, stopping me in my tracks and forcing me to bite back an annoyed groan.  
  
_‘Late,’ _I growled inwardly, _‘I’m going to be late.’ _None the less, I turned around and marched stiffly to stand beside the old teacher’s desk.____  
“Yes, Sir?” I chirped politely. He began in a strained voice, as if starting work defusing what appeared to him a newly found time-bomb.  
  
“Lucas, I understand that a few months back your mother’s…” he paused to wave his hand vaguely before continuing, “-condition has put her into the hospital, is that correct?” I nodded at him, never breaking the eye contact that he seemed more than eager to rid himself of.  
Mr. Wallis ran a hand through his greying, hair. “I just thought it would be nice if maybe you and I were to go once or twice.” He scratched at his beard, “You could come and spend time with your mother, and we could help them clean the bathrooms or some other task…” I broke eye contact to glance at the clock, finding it read four fifty-one. ‘No!’  
  
“My mother would like that very much, sir.” I smiled at him, trying to convey that the conversation could end now because I had other places to be. He greeted my smile with a perplexed grimace, as if the last piece to a puzzle he had spent forever working on just wouldn’t fit.  
The look bothered me, tugging queasily at my stomach and making me forget my current time dilemma. It must have shown on my face, because Mr. Wallis chose then to quickly usher me out the door, saying he had arrangements to make.  
  
_‘Strange old-man,’ _I thought as I broke into a run towards the church. Suddenly the thought of my very important person sprang up, and the teacher’s odd look became demoted to the bottom of my list of priorities.__  
  
. . .  
  
_‘Late, late, late,’ _I thought as I dashed through the town streets, book bag thudding awkwardly against my back. Conner’s patience, if tangible, couldn’t even fill a one ounce glass. Waiting made him irritable. Irritability made him frightening.__  
  
The late November wind rushed through my light hair; dry, but cold from the snow that hadn’t fallen yet. The chill soon thickened as I descended into the older parts of the town, all small houses and big, overgrown trees with roots that curved and stretched and curled around cement sidewalks and earthy front yards alike.  
“Late, late, late,” I grumbled aloud, annoyed I had forgotten my phone on my nightstand this morning. I knew that I would be hearing it from my Aunt Alicia later, but for now I was more annoyed with the fact that I couldn’t check the time, so for all I knew I was early. I kept the rising chant in my throat though, just to remind me to _hurry. ___  
  
“Late, late, la-,” my face slapped painfully against the rough pavement. I could see a thick smear of crimson, bright against the dull cement. I staggered to my feet and continued running. The cold pre-winter chill stung my cheek, now wet with blood, but I couldn’t care less, because now I was able to see the tall, white steeple of the church not a block away, and by extension, Conner.  
  
I stumbled to a clumsy halt beside the brick steps of the church, panting hard and gripping the metal railing for support. Hunched over, I watched as small, red droplets of blood pattered onto the brick steps. The color contrast looked pretty. The dark crimson somehow blending nicely with the faded orange, fitting together somehow.  
  
“Barely on time, as usual huh, Lucas” drawled Conner from above me, perched on the top of the railing, hair dark against the pale sky. He sat still enough to rival the statues that stood all around the front entrance, yet still out of place in the peaceful setting. The stone angels had silent, etched features, dutiful and protective. Conner had a better set face, like a statue, but mischievous and perceiving. Like he knew every secret. Flaw, and mistake I had ever made.  
  
“I was going to be early,” I said as he jumped gracelessly to the ground in front of me, “but Mr. Wallis kept me back a few minutes to talk.”  
  
Conner grinned “Really. About what?” His voice came smooth from his thin lips, non-tangible but still groping at my mind like always. He leaned in close to me, and I did my best to pull myself to full height even though Conner stood a head taller.  
  
I stumbled over my next words, half forgetting what I wanted to say. “My mother, I think-,” He touched his slim finger tips gently to the side of my face, his pale fingers stained dark red when he pulled them back. He brought them to his lips and ghosted his tongue over the sticky skin. Something dark, and luminescent alit behind his green eyes. Something hungry. Suddenly he couldn’t be more different from anything amongst the angles in the churchyard, especially when he brought his now stained lips to connect with mine in a-  
  
A low sound was made, I wasn’t sure from which of us, but suddenly everything else flew to the bottom of my list of priorities, like always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope someone liked this. I might continue it in the future, since I know there are a lot of loose ends.


End file.
